


仪式感

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 李知勋觉得生活中许多事情都可以是仪式，吃外卖前先把系好的塑料袋把手仔细地解开是一种仪式，进实验机房前按照左右脚把鞋套穿好是一种仪式，一起吃饭总是让大哥崔胜澈动第一筷子是一种仪式。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, hozi - Relationship, 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	仪式感

**Author's Note:**

> 勋荣/抽奖点梗/抽到的姐妹叫我写一写我眼中的hozi/写得有点碎

李知勋觉得他和权顺荣的关系并不好。早上十一点半，第一二节课早过了，甚至第三四节也来不及，他和权顺荣才悠悠地前后醒了，都没动，并排躺在床上盯着上铺的床板。  
  
李知勋觉得饿，李硕珉早读前在晨光中借着iPad的屏幕光吃早点的时候他醒了一次，哪怕李硕珉耳机的声音开得足够小也能听见微弱的漏音，英语考级的听力训练，今天是5号，他应该听到第17课。崔胜澈在离第一节课还有五分钟的时候醒来，因为要迟到了所以大大咧咧地从对面上铺蹦下来，也不顾得上会不会吵到别人，总之风风火火地走了，又叫睡不稳的李知勋睁了一会儿眼睛。  
  
他身边的权顺荣倒是一直睡得很香，甚至崔胜澈走的时候宿舍的木门嘭地被关上，也只是让他咂着嘴巴翻身，从隔着蚊帐贴紧水泥墙壁粘到李知勋手边，两个胳膊绳索似的缠住李知勋的肩膀，沾了些口水的脸蛋子怼在李知勋身上和他对抗。  
  
现在他们都醒了，沉默中权顺荣抬起胳膊伸了个懒腰，身体和精神同时随着一声绵长的呼吸舒张开来，李知勋本来想问他昨天晚上睡得怎么样，但明显没有什么意义。他们每天住在一起，即使不在一张床上睡觉的时候权顺荣就在他头顶的上铺，李知勋睡得轻，刚躺下的那段时间每一个翻身他都能听见。  
  
昨天晚上明显要好很多，至少在熄灯权顺荣说要睡觉之后没多久就老老实实地睡了，或许是最近阵子他真的休息不好，呼吸声浑浊地沉在李知勋耳朵边。  
  
权顺荣昨天晚上和他一起早退晚自习，崔胜澈是班长，权顺荣把想水的课程大作业水完就抄起电脑，拉着李知勋从教室后门溜了。崔胜澈站在讲台上刚好看到，下垂眼眉毛却上扬，单手抱着电脑还在帮李硕珉debug，瞪了那两人一眼也不知道双双近视的他们有没有看见。  
  
还没走到炒年糕小吃摊前面权顺荣就说自己最近睡得不好，李知勋低头玩手机还没有意识到他说的什么意思，对方等着他的回答也沉默着，等到坐下把一整个鸡蛋塞进嘴里，他才悠悠地抬头：“啊....那今天到下铺来睡吗？”  
  
“你和我一起么？”权顺荣在把手机装进胸前的运动小包里，见李知勋点头了才笑眯眯地拿筷子。  
  
回到宿舍崔胜澈在洗澡，李硕珉自顾自把他们俩带回来的炒年糕拆出来吃，崔胜澈擦头发走出来的时候刚好把两个鸡蛋都吞下去，那人还大叫着要蛋黄。权顺荣外套一脱大刺剌坐到李知勋床上，等到他再去洗澡走出来的时候另外两个人都吃完了，外卖盒子孤零零地堆在桌上，李知勋也上床了，能听见轻微的翻书声，纸张互相摩擦混着他平和的呼吸。  
  
“知勋……权顺荣撒着娇凑过去，全身都被蒸得泛红，被子一捞就躺下，“睡觉啦。”  
  
李知勋过了会儿才也躺下，虽然已经是有点热的天气，但在被子下面也让权顺荣手脚并用地缠着他。  
  
他无暇追究，也并不好奇权顺荣失眠的原因，按照权顺荣的性格和他们两个人的相处方式，真正有必要让他知道的事情权顺荣会告诉他，而现在的状况就算他主动去问，也只能从对方嘴里听到谎话。  
  
权顺荣和他的关系开始得很早，在他们寝室四个人才认识不久的时候他们俩就率先靠挨着的学号率先熟悉了对方，后来滚上床是因为四个人两两选到不同时间段的体育课，加上可以翘掉的全校任选，李知勋和权顺荣一同多出来可以完全只有两个人相处的下午。  
  
也怪自己的屁股不争气，权顺荣的眼睛盯着看一会儿就美滋滋儿地迎上去，第一次做完把安全套从权顺荣的东西上面撸下来，橡胶套子打结扔进垃圾桶，开窗散气通风的时候想起来刚才鸡疼脑热的时候没来得及问和对方接下来以什么关系相处。  
  
其实确认关系并不是很必要，李知勋也真的不确认自己有处理亲密关系的能力，只不过对于李知勋来说像是一种仪式，好像两个人如果在坦诚相对的时候没有诉诸真心话那就意味着两个人的肉体联系就多少有些“掺水”的成分。这里水的不是做爱的时候不够认真之类的，而是指超脱肉体关系之外两个人在情感上有难以启齿的成分。  
  
李知勋到很后来也没有想通他和权顺荣之间存在什么难以启齿的要素，其实这件事情要是说起来也很简单，两个人又没有什么复杂的情感纠葛，说到底就是好面子害羞的缘故，只不过最后还是导致一切显得戏剧化。  
  
不过……多少也有点其他的缘故罢了。  
  
李知勋很易感，按照复杂一些的说法是高敏感人格，但这并不意味着他对于别人情绪的体察就同样敏感，反而因为容易在自己的情绪和表现上容易专注，他的大脑很轻易就容易被琐碎的信息填满，所以有的时候别人想什么他也弄不清楚，在表现上显得笨拙。  
  
但这也让李知勋在学习上很得手，他专注在学习上的时候大脑能够同时处理很多相同的信息，所以在实验课比较多的学期中他通常都在忙碌中的宿舍中显得游刃有余。在其他三个人焦头烂额对着李知勋的代码抄袭改造和想秃头顶写实验报告的日子里李知勋非但不忙碌，甚至还有心情看完第二遍《JOJO的奇妙冒险：战斗潮流》  
  
但的确也有让人觉得不安的事情，甚至比起自己的室友们，李知勋更容易觉得疲劳和不开心。比如在面对权顺荣的事情上，他缺少能够关闭接收信息的开关，导致很难分出主次。  
  
这次也同样，他早就知道权顺荣最近睡不好的事，其实以前也有过，只不过持续时间都没有这次长。权顺荣这人看起来大大咧咧，其实很容易被一些小事影响，他依稀记得上次权顺荣总很阴郁的原因是自己在实验室里稍大力地摁了一下廉价键盘的空格键，在权顺荣的描述中称之为捶。  
  
权顺荣本来也是的，代码写得好的人那么多，崔胜澈和李硕珉就坐在他旁边，非要隔两排来找自己，李知勋花半节课功夫给盖好，还要被抱怨你怎么凶我，你还凶我。  
  
当然甚至这些也是李知勋后来才知道的，在权顺荣连续几天都没有睡好，第二周顶着一张像是通宵夜跑的脸从上铺爬下来时，险些倒在地上，还好被李知勋一把接住扶到自己床上。  
  
李知勋当时见权顺荣看自己的表情不对索性直接问出来，后来才知道权顺荣闹别扭的缘故，如此这样的事情也发生了不止一次，总之后来两个人约定好不要再因为无所谓的理由闹别扭，尽量有什么说什么。  
  
也只是他们两个人之间的约定罢了，况且，也不是什么事情都告诉对方，不然也不会向现在这么麻烦。  
  
权顺荣亲过来的时候李知勋随便回忆了一下刚刚看过的手机时间，距离崔胜澈李硕珉上完早上的课吃午饭回来还有一阵子。  
  
应该还来得及。  
  
“很想要吧，”李知勋的声音压得很低，明明宿舍里只有他们两个人，“看起来刚睡醒很容易兴奋？”他伸手触了触对方的裤子，手指头张开抓了一把权顺荣的裆下，那里随着接吻的深入挺起一个小帐篷，他的手指碰到的时候，权顺荣从喉咙里冒出几声难耐的呻吟。  
  
“唔……因为你的床上里，都是你的味道啊……”结束一个绵长的吻，李知勋的额头干脆直接抵在权顺荣的肩膀上，鼻间却只能闻到对方身上的味道，他们有一阵子没做，他的身体这个时候因为笑已经开始微微颤抖，“什么都是我的味道，明明都是你的。”  
  
什么？  
  
李知勋还在低声地笑，声音通过胸腔的震动传到权顺荣的耳朵里，他因此有些得意地笑出来：“是喜欢我？还是喜欢我的味道？”  
  
全都喜欢，最喜欢你。  
  
李知勋含糊地说，在床上的时候他们都不会拘束话语，默认都以为是为了情欲，手伸上来胡乱地扒权顺荣的衣服。  
  
权顺荣躺在李知勋身边，这个时候已经有些期待对方下一步的做法，任由李知勋慢条斯理地脱掉自己身上的睡衣，他其实经常裸睡，但是和李知勋一起睡的时候会穿上睡衣。此时他的身上只剩下一条内裤，这时候早已经失去了原来的功能，顶端的布料已经被前端的液体打湿，洇开一片暧昧的痕迹。  
  
“顺荣自己做吧？”虽然是疑问句，但李知勋的语气不像是可以接受拒绝的样子，听权顺荣正想要开口拒绝，谁知道李知勋丝毫不动的，看起来就是想要整他，“想看顺荣自己做的样子啊……一个人也会做的吧，能不能给我看？给我看吧……”  
  
这样显然自己不能够拒绝了，权顺荣轻轻咬着刚刚结束接吻的下唇，花了半天力气才脱下自己的内裤，伸手包住了自己已经竖起来的分身。  
  
“唔嗯……”他不知不觉闭上了眼睛，偶然睁开眼睛却看到李知勋的脸，在李知勋的注视下快感加倍地冲向大脑，他立马叫出来，半眯着眼睛看着李知勋的脸，他的确会在自慰的时候回想起对方的脸，但这样真实的感受却是第一次。  
  
自己做的时候没有那么多花样，权顺荣直奔主题，扶着顶端拉下包皮，手指来回抚摸着顶端与柱身的连接处，来回没有几下，浑身就舒服地颤抖。  
  
“……看起来很想要了啊。”  
  
“那你给我操吗？”权顺荣本来就不擅长和李知勋吵嘴，这时候更是早已经没有了反驳对方的力气，他大张着双腿夹住对方的身体，将自己敏感的地方完全暴露出来，更加令人害羞的是，他正当着自己平时的性对象和性幻想对象，自慰——只要这么想他就很兴奋，无疑李知勋非常懂得如何刺激他，他的手丝毫不想停下，只想一下一下给予自己更深的刺激。  
  
“你先射一次就给。”  
  
他的指尖能沾到顶端小孔里冒出来的前液，权顺荣亲了亲李知勋，用了第二只手，掂着下面沉甸甸的囊袋，他着急地用最熟悉的想法使自己达到高潮，粘液被他用手掌抹开在欲望的其他地方，小小的床上里除了两个人的呼吸，只有淫靡的水声。  
  
“很好……做得很棒。”  
  
李知勋的表扬刺激着他的耳膜，他的身体随着手上的动作上下振动，随着权顺荣的动作的幅度越来越大，低沉的声音不断地刺激着他。  
  
“要……要去了……不，不要看……”权顺荣的手紧紧握着自己的分身，从底端撸到顶，全数射了出来，“不行……要，要在知勋面前全部射出来了……”他早已经不能控制自己的大脑和动作，只一边推着自己的分身，一边射。精液全落在他的大腿根和下腹的三角地带。  
  
他不敢睁眼，红着脸直到高潮差不多过去才睁开眼睛看着依旧平静的李知勋，对方只得意笑着。  
  
“呼……”他大口气喘出来，“满意了么？”  
  
李知勋笑着，拉着他的手沾满了已经射出来的精液伸到自己的下半身：“来吧。”  
  
最后惊险地在剩下两个人回到宿舍前做完了，但是不像迟钝的李硕珉，崔胜澈一进宿舍门就闻到和往常不太一样的味道。  
  
他一看李知勋睡的下铺，床帘还紧拉着，得，敢情今天翘课是因为这个。  
  
权顺荣射了两次，可能是因为最近休息得不好，草草清洁了一下又睡着了，李知勋却睁着眼睛，还在想最近权顺荣睡不好的缘故，他确实一直都摸不到头脑呢。  
  
……  
  
“诶！知勋，你们宿舍权顺荣，到底有没有和那个谁在一起啊?”  
  
李知勋被其他女孩子围在一起的时候有一点堂，然后很快在别人的提出的问题里弄清楚了事情的来龙去脉：权顺荣前一阵子下课之后又被同学院的其他班女生拦住了。其实这事情很常见，他们寝室四个人里面最受欢迎的就是权顺荣，被表白的事情算是家常便饭。  
  
其实大家都是喜欢看热闹的，起初还好奇心重地每次都在权顺荣一脸无奈地回到他们中间的时候问发生了什么，答案倒是没什么新奇的，权顺荣喜欢男人，但是现在又实在不是出柜的好时候，他只能不厌其烦地一个一个拒绝那些女生。其实并不难开口，但是权顺荣远比看上去要内向，女孩子一哭他就不知道该怎么办才好了。  
  
如此的事情大家都是开始愿意凑热闹，到后面就渐渐失去了兴趣，主要是追着权顺荣问也总是觉得尴尬，索性都不问，权顺荣的性格又带点关种，如果真的遇到值得问的，肯定一上来就巴巴地拽着别人的胳膊就给讲了。  
  
但是这次很不一样，李知勋从其他人嘴里听说，那女生好像因为刚上完体育课，情绪又激动，直接在操场上晒晕了，还是权顺荣一把撂了运动包背去的校医院。  
  
李知勋停着的同时迷迷糊糊地想，啊，原来就是那天一冲回来就难得地要去洗澡的那天，权顺荣的包还是被其他人送回来，然后那人那天晚上也入睡最晚。  
  
这不就有因果关系了吗。李知勋表面上直说他们都不知道发生了什么，还立证宿舍里的其他人包括隔壁宿舍最爱八卦的几个人也不知道。心里却不知不觉串联起这些因果关系，所以在权顺荣和其他人一起走进实验室拍他肩膀的时候他脸上的表情并不怎么好，也没怎么说话。  
  
权顺荣自然没有办法第一时间意识到发生了什么，甚至没有察觉到李知勋的低气压，大刺剌地在李知勋旁边就坐下，过了一会儿，实验课老师都讲了半节课才意识到李知勋情绪上的变化，但其实也有些习惯的心思，最近天气不好，闷热的天气非要把所有地方都变成蒸笼似的。他自然而然觉得这是李知勋正常的情绪波动，所以权顺荣凑过去问李知勋要算法思路的时候还不知道接下来会发生什么。  
  
“我不知道，我还没做呢，你能不能先自己想一会儿啊。”  
  
李知勋说不清自己为什么和权顺荣生气，后来想通其实是嫉妒心作祟，只不过自己当时怎么也不愿意承认真的有那么喜欢权顺荣，说到底按照他的性格，哪怕最后其实也不会愿意承认的，复杂郁结的心情堆积在一起，所以在权顺荣找来他问题的时候他的口气不是很好。  
  
空气里面有点紧张，李硕珉察觉到也从背后的座位凑过来打哈哈，权顺荣自讨没趣也就不再说话，偏偏运气不讨巧，本来四个人约好下课一起去吃烤肉，谁知道权顺荣代码没达标被打回来重做，大半下午其他三个人就陪他留堂。  
  
李知勋还闷着，上机实验他和权顺荣是一个题，可这会儿偏偏在气头上不愿意给权顺荣讲,剩下两个人面面相觑也都没思路，只看着李知勋的臭脸，没有人敢说话。  
  
“知勋，你给我讲一下嘛。”权顺荣开始软磨硬泡，但说实话李知勋那张不开心的脸的确会让人沮丧，权顺荣也不是每时每刻都有耐心，说了两句自知吃瘪，闷闷地坐回去。  
  
也是怪权顺荣性子急，又写了二十分钟算法还是没想好要怎么弄，李知勋却还在旁边板着一张脸，权顺荣不耐烦的时候轻微搡了一把他，本想用这样的方式叫李知勋放松一些，但是不知道怎么的，却突然让李知勋烦躁起来。  
  
“热死了，别碰我！”李知勋不耐烦地推开权顺荣的手，一下叫权顺荣也暴躁起来。  
  
“你怎么了？不就是问个题吗？也没想照抄你的。”  
  
“我还想问你你怎么不说呢？我想问的事情多了去了。”  
  
权顺荣心急了就大声和李知勋在实验室里吵起来，终于叫李知勋讲清楚了来龙去脉，因为声音不小，包括实验室里的其他人也听了个大概。  
  
“哈？就因为这个？那你早说啊？我又没把那件事放在心上！只不过是因为失眠而已，你在意什么啊！”  
  
“ok，你没放在心上，那不关我的事，我回去了，一会儿你们去吃饭。”  
  
李知勋认为权顺荣不能，至少不应该因为自己的误会就先和他生气，更何况，在他看来，这完全是由于对方开始就不完全把事情讲明白的后果。他明显是被权顺荣吓到了，也怪不得他，就算是惹惯了权顺荣的李硕珉和从来不怕他的崔胜澈，被权顺荣那嗓门吼得也都一愣一愣的。  
  
下意识的选择叫李知勋推开凳子就走了出去，本来就是他们其他三个陪权顺荣留堂，教室里总共加上其他学生也没很多人，他走出去脚步声在实验室地板上动静还不小，引得一众人侧目看他。  
  
权顺荣自知声音不小，吼出来之后就愣住了，崔胜澈在背后推了他一把才打个激灵回过劲，抓上书包就跑出去。  
  
果不其然李知勋没有地方可以去，出了实验楼就直接右拐进一个小巷子，这是他们前几天发现的回宿舍的捷径，以前这里堆了修缮实验室的装修垃圾，现在才被清理走，道路疏通没一阵子，走的人还不多，所以很安静。  
  
权顺荣两步就跟到李知勋身后，不得不说刚才有那么一瞬间他有些担心李知勋是否会去什么他不知道的地方，但这的确证明了自己足够了解他，他就算找到了李知勋也不追上去，只是有些别扭地放慢了步子跟在李知勋身后。他确定李知勋听到了他的存在，因为脚步明显地停滞了一下，然后又恢复了步速，甚至更快了一点往前走。  
  
他们两个人之间拉出一段不短的距离，这会儿不是下课高峰，路上没几个人，天气热，太阳又晒，这会就只有他们两个人一前一后走着，李知勋长得白，皮肤在阳光直射下发光似的。权顺荣想起来自己第一次到宿舍还以为里面站了个女孩子，看见崔胜澈勾肩搭背地和对方说话，还误以为是他的妹妹。  
  
他们的确没有想象中合得来，权顺荣闷闷地想，他和李知勋虽然都不说，但其实都拘泥于那个别人强加在他们身上的人设：说他们两个人很默契的评价。说不上合不来，他和李知勋的关系只不过是比较普通的，超出平常朋友之外的一些亲密。  
  
但是现在如果按照他本身的想法去喊李知勋，按照他们平时的表现，不应该这样的，但是现在也没有别人在……  
  
权顺荣想起刚才崔胜澈推自己的那一把，那股劲儿好像还在，就借着喊李知勋，一口一个知勋啊，一直喊到进宿舍。  
  
李知勋还是不理他，等到回宿舍一把被权顺荣堵在墙上，定定地看着他的脸，李知勋的表情才出现了一些变化，他皱起来好看的眉毛：“怎么？”说完话之后嘴巴嘟着，显然在不开心的样子，“刚刚不是还吼我吗？”  
  
“怎么还记仇。”权顺荣耍赖似的，知道伸手不打笑脸人，整张脸都因为撒娇皱起细小的皱纹，故意蹭着李知勋的脖颈，“知勋不要生气了，我告诉你一个秘密。”  
  
“什么秘密？”李知勋把他和自己推开一段距离，倒也是容易心软，看着权顺荣的脸眨眨眼睛，“你不会还以为我不知道吧。”  
  
权顺荣被问得愣住了，盯着李知勋脸上因为自己挡住阳光而投下来的一片阴影，衬得他的脸格外苍白：“啊？”  
  
李知勋欲言又止，最后还是说：“那算了吧。”然后眼里面变得没有精神，垂下去拂开权顺荣的手。  
  
他错开一脚从权顺荣的身边走过去阳台洗脸，留下权顺荣一个人在宿舍里发呆，等他那毛巾擦着脸走进来，发现权顺荣还站在原地，从今天他们俩这次生气开始往前一点点复盘。  
  
李知勋想起崔胜澈说他和权顺荣在某些方面上真的很像，看着大脑cpu占用过多而发热的权顺荣，这个时候突然懂得了。  
  
于是他说：  
  
“别想了，刚才……你不是想说喜欢我吗？”  
  
“啊？啊！”  
  
“我想说的是，你不说也好，我知道的。”  
  
“但是我不知道你的答案啊李知勋，你出的题太难解了。”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“还有啊，是不是表现得太明显了呢？那个女生居然在我拒绝她之后说什么，是不是因为你，啊……我还在想如果被你知道会不会很困扰呢……”  
  
“原来是这样吗？”  
  
“诶？”  
  
“睡不着的原因是这个吗？”  
  
“哦……？啊，不然呢？哇，李知勋，你不会以为我睡不着是因为惦记人家吧。”  
  
李知勋觉得生活中许多事情都可以是仪式，吃外卖前先把系好的塑料袋把手仔细地解开是一种仪式，进实验机房前按照左右脚把鞋套穿好是一种仪式，一起吃饭总是让大哥崔胜澈动第一筷子是一种仪式。  
  
这也是一种仪式。  
  
还没等对方转身他就抱住了权顺荣，学习权顺荣撒娇的方式用额头在对方的后背上乱蹭，权顺荣锻炼之后结实了很多，但还是没有他厚，李知勋蹭了好久也没等到对方不耐烦。“顺荣，”他说，语气像说明天一起翘了早上的选修课一样自然，“在一起吧。”  
  
END.  
  



End file.
